


Monster - A SDRA2 Fanfic (Book 1)

by Ultimate_Fangirl_0312



Series: Broken Children [1]
Category: Daganronpa Another, Super Daganronpa Another 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Burns, Cutting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312/pseuds/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312
Summary: S̸̡̩̹̫̺͓̭̏̃͗͝o̷̧̙̱̗̯͓͐̒͛̐m̶̠̼̳͖̬̦͇̈́̍͛e̸̺͗̍̓͗̈̃͛o̵̫̹̺̬̱̫̤̾̈́̏̍͑̓n̴̟̗͙̜͙̆̏e̸͕͑͑̇͛̈ ̴̡͇̱̻̽̇s̴̰͆̈́ą̵̢̧̙͓̃̊̚v̶̰̫̳̱̔̕e̷̥̟͓̖̞̙̬̤̿̌͗̍͛͑͝ ̸̟̇͌m̶̥͈͛͐e̵̖̥̫̹̪̳̣̲̻̍̒͛̅̔͠.̸̛̫̘̭̟̺̋̊̌ ̸͉̮̞͗͗̐̂͌̓́̅͆Ī̸̼̠̠͖̰̐̆̾͐̂̅͝ ̵̡̡̼͍̹̞̰̜͑͗̄͂̆̅̓̚͜͠j̴̢̦͎̒̐̿͒͆̌̊̚u̷̬̠̬̍̽͆̀̉̓̌̑͝͝s̷͔͔͈͓̮͛̉̓̂̉͊t̵̡͚͕̲̤̗̰̱͉̹̏͛̑̄͛̒̂̕͝ ̵̖̻̩̬̈́̀͛͑͊͒͗͘͠ẇ̵̝͓̐̓͆͝ȃ̸̬̗͓̝̼̗͕̖͎̆̆̓͑̕ņ̴̛̬͔͈̙̇̑̽ẗ̴̡̰͇͖͕̽̇͆ ̷̣̭͛̆͋̎͗͊̈͆͝ț̸̤͉̬̈́̐̎̾͑͝ȏ̶̡͈̦̬̥̣̘̗͉͍̓̎ ̴̛͖̞̣̰͆̈͌̒̚b̴͍͚̪̘̐̔̅̃e̶̛͇͇͉͚̙̳͔̝͔̠͛͐ ̸̡̤̦̖̥̹̫̠͆͘͜ṇ̶̢̢͔̮͐̓͐͗̈́͗ơ̶̢̧̩̰̝͎̻͇̥̣͊̌r̷̥̝͉̪̟̞̂m̸̬͌͆̃͘a̶̛͕̺̫̰̔̇̅̿̑̐͘ͅl̶͙͎̉̅͑̎̍̒,̶̗̖̜͙̝͊͗͠I̴̼̹̖̘̠̰͈̅͐ ̸͚̯̼̭̲̪͎̈́̇̈́͑̎̌͜d̵̰̜̖̎̑o̵͎̥͇͆͂̐̆̆̽̓͆̌n̶̨̥͙̲͉̤̼̹͎̭̂̆̓'̸̯̮̭̫͓̥̗̔ẗ̶̼̝̥͓́͒ ̷̛̹͈̮͍̦̤̥̲̯͗́̚͝w̷̩̉̏a̴̡̪̠͉̻̥̗͉͂̒̄̓̅͐̽ṋ̶̢̰͕͖̪͖̟̰̎͂͂͝ț̴̨̞̥̺̦̞͉̪̈̾̊̎͠ ̶͎̪͔̝̻̑͆̅͋̄̚ͅt̸͇̥̩͍͗̔͒o̶̪̟̹͆̉͝ ̸̣̣̓̍̔̅̎ḩ̷̢̧̙͍͋̅͐ȅ̵̖̽̇̅͐́͝a̸̤͔͎̹̯͎̻̺̓ͅr̶͙̿̇ ̵̪̭̖̮̖͊͊̽͒̇̓͜t̶̹͇̭̹̟̲͊̃͐̀͒͒̚͘͠h̵̡̢̩̣̞̩̠̜̯̃̅̾̍̐̃̄̈́ȩ̴̳͕̘̔̃̿̈́͑ ̶̢̢̲̖͈̥͎͛͋̆̕͝v̴̹͍̩͙̍̌͝ò̶̪̘̘̓̂ỉ̷̢̛̪́̅̃̒̽͝c̴̾̊͗͜ĕ̷̜̏s̶̛̞̟̲̗̫̙̭͎͚̋̓͛̕ ̴̣̬̐͐͋̒͂̀̊͠ị̶̖͊̒͘̕n̷̢̟̳̙͓̱̲̮͔͆ ̶̲̠͇̖̱̜̠̼̇͌ͅm̶̞̰̺͊̇̀̂̍̅͘ͅͅŷ̵̢̡̲͍͕̪̟̅̚̕͝͝ͅ ̷̡̧̢̗̭̞͌͂̂̓̄h̷̰̘͍̠̀̑̉̌͆̄̾͠ę̴̞͓̖͉̲̞̹̞͍͒̍̍̅͐̅͝a̴̞̪͈̺̥̒̅̉͗̿̊͋͝ḑ̶̦̪͐̊̃͋͊͝͝.̴̋͊͂͆͊̇̃̂͠
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Otonokoji Hibiki, Iranami Satsuki/Kobashikawa Haruhiko, Kabuya Yoruko/Sora, Kanade Otonokoji/Yuri Kagarin, Kasai Shinji/Makunouchi Hajime, Magorobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro, mikado sannoji/teruya otori
Series: Broken Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940014
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Introduction + Important Info!

Hello there everyone! Welcome to my first Daganronpa and SDRA2 Fanfic! Before we begin, there a couple of things I need to address and some questions you probably have.

First thing, there are mentions of cutting, attempted suicide, burns, and really dark themes. If these triggers you, leave now. There will be warnings specifically to the chapter it's in, but I'm letting you know now.

Second, here's a mini Q&A for some things that might be confusing

_**1\. What are the sexualities of all the characters??** _

Sora - Lesbian

Yoruko - Lesbian

Yuki - Bisexual

Syobai - ??

Iroha - Straight

Yuri - Straight

Hajime - Gay

Kokoro - Lesbian

Emma - Lesbian

Setsuka - Lesbian

Hibiki - Lesbian

Kanada - Straight

Shinji - Gay

Nikei - ??

Teruya - Gay

Mikado - Gay

If I left a question mark, it means it is something that'll be revealed in later books

_**2\. What Class is the Cast of SDRA2 and DRA?** _

Class 79 is DRA (Daganronpa Another) and Class 80 is SDRA2 (Super Daganronpa Another 2)

Yuki is sticking to Class 80 and Teruya will be in Class 79.

**_3\. Are AI Mikado and Real Mikado different people?_ **

They aren't! They are both one and the same in this AU. I won't go into too much detail, but they are the same person.

**_4\. What ships are revelent in this book/series?_ **

Sora x Yoruko

Kanade x Yuri

Setsuka x Hibiki

Emma x Kokoro

Hajime x Shinji

There are two more ships that are going be in the books, but they would spoil the plot so I'll leave them out. One will appear in this book, and another will be revealed in another book.

_**5\. What's the format of this book?** _

This book is a mix between a Chatfic and actual fanfic, so it will change between chapters. I have italicized all chat messages to make it easier to read.

_**6\. How many books are in this series?** _

I have planned for 5, and currently have 3 planned out in detail. However, this will change and that is why there are multiple books instead of 1.

_**7\. How does school work for them?** _

Good question. Since this is a Korean Game, but I don't know shit about Korean School works,I decided to base it on a mixture of both Canadian/ American Schools and the anime (kinda). They have mandatory classes twice a month and otherwise don't need to attend classes. They don't have classes on weekends and have Christmas Break in December and Spring Break in March.

That's all for now! A final reminder that SDRA2 and DRA2 are not mine and belong to Linuj! Please enjoy!


	2. Welcome to the Group Chat!

**_*Mikado created a group chat*_ **

**_*Mikado renamed the group chat to "Class Groupchat" *_ **

**_*Mikado added 15 other people to "Class Groupchat"*_ **

**_*Mikado changed names for 16 people*_ **

_MagicBoi: Welcome to the group chat everyone! :D_

_Sorta: Who is this?_

_Sorta: And what the fuck is up with my name?_

_MagicBoi: Can you not tell??_

_MagicBoi: It's me! Mikado!_

_Sorta: Alright_

_Sorta: What is up with the names then?_

_MagicBoi: Figured to add a little touch by making unique nicknames for everyone_

_Makoto 2.0: Is that you Sora?_

_Sorta: Yeah Yuki_

_Makoto 2.0: I feel kinda offended by my nickname_

_Emmy: I think Sora's kinda cute_

_Sorta: You were lucky_

_Koko-Puffs: I agree with Yuki, this nickname doesn't suit me_

_Sorta: Alright I can't lie, that is cute_

_Emmy: You are keeping that nickname Kokoro!_

_Koko-Puffs: Thanks Mikado_

_MagicBoi: Of course! ^-^_

_Hoe: What's going on?_

_Emmy: Wait who's that??_

_Hoe: It's me Yoruko_

_Hoe: Wait a minute_

_Hoe: WHAT THE FUCK IS MY NAME_

_MagicBoi: Figured it suits you_

_TwiddleDumb: I actually agree_

_Hoe: ALRIGHT FUCK BOTH OF YOU_

**_*Hoe changed their name to Hostess*_ **

_Hostess: Better_

_Makoto 2.0: Wait who's the person who responded after Mikado?_

_TwiddleDumb: It's me Kanade_

_TwiddleDumb: Also Mikado you better sleep with one eye open_

_MagicBoi: EPPP 0-0_

_TwiddleDee: As much I don't support you killing sis_

_TwiddleDee: Get that bitch for me_

_TwiddleDee: Like what the fuck is my nickname_

**_*TwiddleDee changed his nickname to Melody*_ **

**_*TwiddleDumb changed her nickname to Rhythm*_ **

_Melody: Much better_

_EyeforEye: Alright no killing Kanade_

_Emmy: Is that you Setsuka??_

_EyeforEye: Yep._

_EyeforEye: My eye is a joke to everyone apparently_

_ProteinMom: What the heck is this?_

_BobRossRipoff: Yeah my phone is going off like crazy_

_Sorta: Hey Hajime and Iroha_

_Makoto 2.0: How did you know so easily?!_

_Koko-Puff: Well it's kinda obvious_

_Rhythm: I agree_

_ProteinMom: WAIT WHY AM I THE MOM_

_Emmy: Wait for it..._

_FireDad: Oh this is new_

_Emmy: There it is_

_ProteinMom: Is that you Shinji?_

_FireDad: Yeah, who else??_

_FireDad: Wait..._

_FireDad: What is with our names?!_

_Melody: Mikado_

_FireDad: Oh_

_FireDad: Wait why are me and Hajime the parents!? We aren't a couple_

_BobRossRipoff: You pretty much are the parents of our class_

_BobRossRipoff: Plus I ship it_

_BobRossRipoff: Also_

**_*BobRossRipoff changed their name to PainterGirl*_ **

_PainterGirl: I like my name like this_

_ProteinMom: Is no one going to acknowledge that she said she shipped us??_

_MagicBoi: As much as I don't like her, I agree!_

_PainterGirl: Hey!_

_Sorta: I agree_

_Emmy: I agree_

_EyeforEye: Agree_

_Melody: Agree_

_Rhythm: Agree_

_Makoto 2.0: Agree_

_Hostess: Agree_

_Kaito2.0: Agree_

_Makoto 2.0: Wait who was the last one??_

_Kaito2.0: It's me, Yuri_

_Kaito2.0: I don't like this name_

**_*Kaito2.0 changed his name to Spaceboi*_ **

_Spaceboi: Now that's much better_

_ChaoticBitch: Alright why is my phone going off?!_

_Sorta:? Whose that?_

_Rhythm: Can't tell. It's either Syobai or Nikei_

_ChaoticBitch: Bitch why you comparing me to that drug addict!_

_ChaoticBitch: It's me Nikei!_

_EyeforEye: Then where's Syobai_

_FuckOff: WHY THE FUCK IS MY PHONE GOING OFF_

_FuckOff: I'M TRYING TO SLEEP_

_Sorta: It's 2 pm_

_FuckOff: Shut up bitch_

_Sorta: You wanna go?_

_FuckOff: Bring it on albino girl_

_Koko-Puffs: Please don't fight him Sora_

_Emmy: I agree_

_Sora: Fine but he's on thin fucking ice_

**_ *Later...* _ **

**_*Nikei created a new chat*_ **

**_*Nikei renamed the chat to "Revenge Chat" *_ **

**_*Nikei added two people to "Revenge Chat" *_ **

_Yoruko: Now what??_

_Nikei: Relax it's me. I have a plan for revenge on Mikado_

_Nikei: You reading this Syobai??_

_Syobai: I'm listening._

_Yoruko: What do you have in mind??_

_Nikei: As a journalist, I'm allowed to see school files from the principal. Look what I found_

**_*Nikei sends mikado.jpg_ **

_Yoruko: NO WAY_

_Yoruko: IS THAT MIKADO_

_Syobai: Not bad Newsies_

_Syobai: What's your plan?_

_Nikei: We sneak into his room_ _, steal his contact lenses, and put hair dye remover in his shampoo. Also, we gotta steal all of his hair dye_

_Nikei: Syobai you need to break us into his room_

_Nikei: Yoruko I know you're good with hair dye so can you bring some hair dye remover?_

_Yoruko: Sure_

_Syobai: I ain't doing it for free_

_Yoruko: Of course you aren't_

_Syobai: $50_

_Syobai: Would've been $100 but since I wanna get revenge on that blonde fucker I gave you a discount_

_Yoruko: Why can't you just do it for free??_

_Syobai: I don't do anything for free_

_Yoruko: Trashimoto_

_Syobai: Hoe_

_Syobai: Either take it or leave it_

_Nikei: Fine, we do it Thursday night_

_Yoruko: Sounds good_


	3. Two Different Looks, One Person

**_*A couple of days later*_ **

**_Class Groupchat_ **

**_*8:00 am*_ **

_MagicBoi: ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS DID THIS_

_FireDad: Alright calm down Mikado. What's going on??_

_MagicBoi: I'll tell you what's going on!_

_MagicBoi: Someone took my contact lenses, stole all my hair dye and put hair dye remover in my shampoo!_

_Melody: Hold on_

_Melody: You dye your hair?!_

_Sorta: Context please_

_MagicBoi: Yes my hair isn't naturally blonde. I have hair dye._

_MagicBoi: And I don't wear glasses since it gets in the way of me performing magic_

_LuckyBoi: Now I'm curious what he looks like_

_ChaoticBitch: I'll show you_

**_*ChaoticBitch sends mikado.jpg*_ **

_Emmy: HOLY FUCK_

_Emmy: MIKADO YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT_

_MagicBoi: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT FROM!?_

_MagicBoi: Wait a second_

_MagicBoi: YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU_

_Hostess: He had some help_

_Sorta: Yoruko you helped too??_

_EyeforEye: Wasn't expecting that_

_MagicBoi: HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN MY ROOM_

_ChaoticBitch: @FuckOff get in here_

_FuckOff: What_

_ProteinMom: Now that makes sense_

_FuckOff: Guess it happened_

_ChaoticBitch: Yep_

_PainterGirl: That's definitely a team I wouldn't mess with_

_MagicBoi: Nevermind that!_

_MagicBoi: We have a mandatory class in an hour!_

_Spaceboi: Just wear your glasses and come out_

_Spaceboi: Don't be a baby about it_

_Magicboi: Fuck all of you_

**_*An hour or so later...*_ **

Mikado was making his way to the main building, trying as hard to be as quick as he could. He was trying not to draw attention to his new looks, but it wasn't easy. He always had his blonde hair and never wore his glasses. But today, it was different. Wearing his glasses, his greyish black hair and not wearing his cloak or hat since it looked more weird with them, he walked to the main school building from the dorms. He could hear students whispering about him.

_"Never seen a guy like that at Hope's Peak. He's not wearing the school uniform so he has a talent right??"_

_"Isn't that Mikado, the Ultimate Wizard?"_

_"Hey yeah..but didn't he have blonde hair and a cape??"_

_"Yeah, and since when did he wear glasses??"_

_"I won't lie, he's kinda cute like this"_

Mikado could just feel his face heating up in embarrassment, and he hated every second of it. He just wanted to get through this mandatory class and go back to his room until the weekend when he could buy more hair dye. He arrived at his classroom around 5 minutes before the bell. He usually would've been earlier, but he wanted to avoid as many interactions with his classmates as he could.

"C'mon, just do it.." Mikado thought as he opened the door. Pretty much everyone was already there since it was a mandatory class, even Syobai was there in the corner where his desk was as everyone stopped talking to see who it was, and oh boy when they saw it was Mikado, everyone was just staring at him. Mikado didn't even look at the others as he made his way to the desk. He didn't need them to laugh at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he luckily saw Nikei pulling out his camera.

"Oh hell no! Nikei put that camera away or else I will burn you and that camera!" Mikado yelled. He was not in the mood.

"Well look at yourself! You look like a completely different person! I can't let this moment go to waste!" Nikei retorted.

"Well, whose fault is that??" Mikado retorted.

"He has a point...you look so different," Iroha added.

"Oh for crying out loud, shut up!" Mikado yelled at, as she squealed, fidgeting with her art book in her hands as the bell rang, the teacher coming in.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" The teacher told the class as Mikado relaxed, taking his seat as he decided to focus on class.

**_*A couple of hours later...*_ **

Soon the bell rang as the class was dismissed. After the teacher left, Sora got up to ask Mikado something.

"Hey, Mikado, why did you dye your hair-" Sora asked turning to him and seeing he was gone.

"W-Wait did he already leave??" Yuki questioned surprised, not even seeing or hearing him move.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he teleported" Setsuka added.

"Of course he did, we got him good" Nikei chuckled.

"True...but I am curious. Guess we won't be able to find out" Yoruko said.

Back with Mikado, he teleported outside the school and quickly walked home. After arriving at his room, he locked the door and put his school bag to the side as he looked at himself in the mirror on his dresser, looking at himself again. Mikado hated it, he hated how much he looked. It reminded him too much of his past self. The one that everyone hated. But then he realized, that it wasn't that different as a smirk formed on his face.

"Even no matter how much I change my looks...I'll always be the one that everyone hates...that's how I was born to be..." He mumbled to himself, settling on a plan.


	4. A Mask to Hide Under

**_*A couple of days later...*_ **

**_Class Groupchat_ **

**_*2:00pm*_ **

_Sorta: Alright these pranks are getting ridiculous_

_Sorta: Like giving me Yoruko's scarf_

_Sorta: And taking my hairband_

_Sorta: That's really dumb_

_Hostess: Wait you have my scarf??_

_Hostess: I have your hairband!_

_Luckyboi: So your items switched?_

_Luckyboi: Same for me_

_Luckyboi: I have Iroha's art book..._

_Paintergirl: That's where it went!_

_Sorta: @everyone get in here._

_Melody: What??_

_Melody: Trying to find my pin_

_Hostess: Scroll up_

_EyeforEye: Ah, that makes sense_

_Koko-Puffs: So we all switched items with someone else_

_Koko-Puffs: Then I suggest we meet in person to find out who has who_

_Sorta: Alright then_

_Sorta: @everyone you got that_

_Rhythm: Yep_

_ProteinMom: Yep_

_FireDad: Yep_

_ChaoticBitch: Yep_

_Spaceboi: Yep_

_Emmy: Yep_

_Koko-Puffs: Also @ChaoticBitch_

_Koko-Puffs: Get Syobai, he probably is still asleep_

_ChaoticBitch: Why me?_

_Sorta: Just do it!_

_ChaoticBitch: Fine_

In ten minutes or so, everyone soon met in the Living Room of their dorm building, all with a different item. Kokoro was the first one to talk.

"Alright, I'll call out everyone's name one by one, and when I do, say what you're missing and if you have it, say so. Judging by how Sora and Yoruko had each other's items, the person who has your item most likely is the item you have for them." Kokoro told all of them. It did take a while, but everyone soon got their items. Sora has Yoruko's scarf and Yoruko has Sora's hairband. Yuki had Iroha's sketchbook and Iroha had Yuki's tie. Yuri had Kanade's hairpin, and Kanade had Yuri's backpack. Shinji had Hajime's coat and Hajime had Shiji's necklace. Setsuka had Hibiki's pin and Hibiki had Setsuka's pin. Kokoro had Emma's coat and Emma had Kokoro's tablet. Finally, Syobai had Nikei's gun and Nikei had Syobai's knife.

"Alright, glad we were able to sort that out," Yuki smiled.

"Oh, this isn't over yet. We need to get that blonde fucker. Cmon Newsies" Syobai said, quite annoyed by the prank.

"Please don't kill him," Emma said as the group followed, knowing that both Nikei and Syobai did have their weapons.

"Oh, I am definitely killing him. Figured he would have backed down after the hair dye, but he just had to make another move!" Nikei said annoyed as they arrived at Mikado's room. "Mikado open the fucking door!" Nikei yelled as he knocked on the door

"No point in knocking I'll just pick the lock-" Syobai told Nikei before the door opened.

"Mikad-" Sora began but was rendered silent from seeing Mikado.

Mikado was wearing his full mask, which is something most of them haven't seen in a long time. Mikado had only worn his full mask when they all just joined Hope's Peak. But it didn't last long as it apparently was broken due to Nikei, who shot his mask and half of it broke off. While most of them just were shocked, Syobai and Nikei didn't really care.

"You blonde fucker! I know you were the one to switch our items!" Syobai said.

"Well, maybe I did! Even so, was it really that bad?"

"You-" Nikei was going to shoot him, but Setsuka stopped him.

"He has a point, it wasn't as bad," Setsuka said.

"See?? And I promise that is the last you'll hear from me! Now if you excuse me" Mikado told them as he stepped back into his room and closed the door.

"Huh..." Yuki expected more of a reaction but he figured it was better. Kokoro meanwhile felt something off about all of it.

"Alright guys, let's just leave it and go back to our rooms," Sora said to the group as they all did so. However, none of them realized what really was happening. 


	5. Missing

**_*A week later...*_ **

**_Class Groupchat_ **

**_*3:00pm*_ **

_ProteinMom: Alright_

_ProteinMom: Has anyone seen Mikado?_

_ProteinMom: I haven't seen him for a week at class_

_ChaoticBitch: Why do you care about him?_

_ChaoticBitch: Classes aren't mandatory anyway_

_FireDad: He's got a point_

_FireDad: Mikado used to attend class regardless of that_

_Sorta: I also agree_

_Sorta: Hajime and Emma used it due to their internships_

_Sorta: Hibiki and Kanade with their band_

_Sorta: The rest of us if we were sick or had club stuff_

_Sorta: And Syobai in general because he doesn't give a shit about class_

_PainterGirl: Has no one seen him in the dorms?_

_PainterGirl: He cooks a lot so someone must have seen him in the kitchen_

_Emmy: Nope haven't seen him there either_

_LuckyBoi: This is kinda worrying_

_SpaceBoi: Just leave him_

_SpaceBoi: He's a grown man he can take care of himself_

_ChaoticBitch: I agree_

_Koko-Puffs: He's still our classmate_

_EyeforEye: Koko-chan makes a good point_

_EyeforEye: Sure no-one really liked him but he still is one of our classmates_

_EyeforEye: We should see if he's okay at least_

_Sorta: Alright let's just all tag him in this chat_

_Sorta: He's bound to see it_

_Sorta: @MagicBoi_

_LuckyBoi: @MagicBoi_

_PainterGirl:@MagicBoi_

_FireDad: @MagicBoi_

_ProteinMom: @MagicBoi_

_SpaceBoi: Not doing it_

_ChaoticBitch: Me either_

_EyeforEye: @MagicBoi_

_Koko-Puffs: @MagicBoi_

**_*MagicBoi has left the group chat*_ **

_ChaoticBitch: What the fuck!?_

_Emmy: Why did he just leave??_

_EyeforEye: Someone try adding him back in_

**_*Sorta added MagicBoi back into the chat*_ **

**_*MagicBoi left the chat*_ **

_Melody: Alright now he's just doing it on purpose_

_Melody: Just leave him alone_

_Melody: If he ain't going talk just leave him be_

_Melody: It's his own problem now_

**_Sora - > Yuki_ **

_Sora: I'm going message him privately just to make sure he's okay_

_Sora: He might be doing it because there are too many people_

_Yuki: Okay_

**_Sora - > Mikado_ **

_Sora: Hey Mikado_

_Sora: It's Sora_

_Sora: You haven't been to class so I'm just checking up_

_Sora: Everything okay?_

_Mikado: Yeah I'm fine_

_Sora: Better not be lying to me_

_Sora: Then why did you leave the group chat?_

_Mikado: Because I don't need it._

_Mikado: It's not like anyone's going include me in their chats_

_Mikado: If that's all I'm going to practice my magic_

**_*Mikado went offline*_ **

**_Sora - > Yuki_ **

**_*Sora sends screenshot.jpg* (Screenshot of the chat Mikado and Sora had)_ **

_Sora: Something feels off_

_Yuki: You think we should go to Kokoro?_

_Sora: Let's do it later, together_

_Sora: Not through the group chat_

_Sora: We don't want everyone worrying yet_

_Yuki: Ok_


	6. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF CUTTING AND BURNS (ATTEMPTED SUICIDE) IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THIS TRIGGERS YOU

**_ *Later....* _ **

**_Class Groupchat_ **

**_*1:00am*_ **

_PainterGirl: SOMEONE PLEASE BE ON_

_PainterGirl: SOMETHING BAD JUST HAPPENED_

_ChaoticBitch: Iroha it's 1 am what the fuck is it_

_PainterGirl: Mikado!_

_FireDad: Mikado?_

_Emmy: Calm down Iroha, explain fully_

_PainterGirl: I wanted some water so I went to the kitchen and Mikado was on the ground_

_Rhythm: So that's the scream I heard_

_Sorta: Hold on_

_Sorta: Mikado was on the ground?? As in passed out??_

_PainterGirl: Yeah_

_PainterGirl: He's out cold_

_PainterGirl: Mask is off_

_PainterGirl: He looks terrible_

_Koko-Puffs: Explain_

_PainterGirls: Looks really tired_

_PainterGirl: Like he hasn't slept in days_

**_*PainterGirl sent passout.jpg* (Mikado on the ground, passed out on his back. His Mask is not in the picture as he had bags under his eyes)_ **

_EyeforEye: Yikes he does look really tired_

_Koko-Puffs:..._

_Emmy: Something up Kokoro?_

_Koko-Puffs: Iroha, can you check something for me?_

_PainterGirl: Oh sure, what?_

_Koko-Puffs: Take off one of Mikado's gloves_

_PainterGirl: What!? Why??_

_Koko-Puffs: Just do it and tell me what you see_

_PainterGirl: Okay_

_Sorta: What are you getting at Kokoro?_

_Koko-Puffs: You'll see_

_PainterGirl: fejhfdejswuidaweu_

_LuckyBoi: Iroha???_ _  
_

_PainterGirl: Sorry I dropped my phone_

_PainterGirl: His hands scared me_

_ChaoticBitch: Scared you??_

_PainterGirl: Look_

**_*PainterGirl sends burns.jpg* (Mikado's hand with dark burns all over it)_ **

_Melody: OH MY GOD_

_Hostess: God that's so bad. How did he even burn his arms like that??_

_Koko-Puffs: His magic most likely_

_Koko-Puffs: Alright, Iroha put the glove back on and pull down the sleeves of one of his arms_

_PainterGirl: Alright_

_ProteinMom: Kokoro do you think something is going on?_

_Koko-Puffs: Yeah_

_Koko-Puffs: Yuki and Sora tried to contact Mikado privately but he seemed off_

_Koko-Puffs: If what Iroha reveals is what I think, then I have a good idea of what's happening_

_PainterGirl: Oh my god..._

_Rhythm: What is it??_

**_*PainterGirl sends ohmggod.jpg* (Cuts on Mikado's wrist. Some look new, while some are older)_ **

_SpaceBoi: Are those...?_

_Koko-Puffs: Cuts_

_Koko-Puffs: Lots of them_

_Koko-Puffs: Everyone, I believe I know what's going on_

_Emmy: What is it?_

_Koko-Puffs: Mikado is trying to hurt himself, and with that, pushing everyone away._

_ChaoticBitch: But why?_

_Koko-Puffs: I think we should discuss this in the morning_

_Koko-Puffs: It's quite late_

_Koko-Puffs: @ProteinMom @FireDad can you two go to the kitchen and help take Mikado to the infirmary?_

_ProteinMom: You got it_

_FireDad: We'll be down in a minute Iroha_

_PainterGirl: Okay_

_Koko-Puffs: Everyone get some rest_

_Koko-Puffs: We have a lot to discuss_

**_*10 am*_ **

_Koko-Puffs: Is everyone here?_

_Sorta: I think so, pretty much everyone is shown as online_

_Hostess: Except for Syobai of course_

_Koko-Puffs: We can get him in a minute, for now, let us discuss what I know so far_

_Koko-Puffs: While I cannot make any proper theories, I do have a plan on how we can find out more_

_Koko-Puffs: And it's going involve everyone_

_ProteinMom: Alright, so what's the plan?_

_Koko-Puffs: So as you all know, I can see the past of a person just by looking at them. Usually, I do it with consent, however, Mikado most likely wouldn't consent to it, so we need to do it by force_

_Melody: Well if he wouldn't give you permission, why didn't you do it before when he wore half of his mask??_

_Koko-Puffs: Two reasons. One, it wasn't a major issue then, so there was no point in doing so_

_Koko-Puffs: Second, there are certain people I can't do, even with consent. Syobai and Mikado are two examples of this_

_Rhythm: So if you can't do it then, how do you plan to do it now?_

_Koko-Puffs: Mikado seems much more vulnerable at this moment, so if we remove his mask by force, the amount of emotion he'll show will be enough for me to use my skill_

_LuckyBoi: I see, that makes sense_

_FireDad: Alright, how do we help?_

_Koko-Puffs: We need Syobai here first before I explain that, someone get him in here_

_ChaoticBitch: Got it_

_ChaoticBitch: @FuckOff get in here_

_FuckOff: What_

_Sorta: Scroll up_

_FuckOff: Too lazy, just tell me what you want_

_Koko-Puffs: We're gonna need you to help us out with an intervention_

_FuckOff: What do I need to do_

_Koko-Puffs: When Mikado comes in, you and Nikei will hold him while one of you will grab his mask and take it off_

_FuckOff: $100_

_FuckOff: I'll only do it if you pay me_

_Hostess: Godamnit our classmate needs our help and all you care about is money_

_FuckOff: I don't do anything for free or for good_

_FuckOff: Don't like it, then don't pay_

_Koko-Puffs: I'll pay for it_

_Koko-Puffs: I'll bring the money to your room later on_

_FuckOff: Was that really hard?_

_FuckOff: If that's all I'm going off_

**_*FuckOff went offline*_ **

_Emmy: What about the rest of us Kokoro?_

_Koko-Puffs: You'll all be there just in case anything goes wrong_

_Koko-Puffs: It'll take me a second to analyze the information I get so most likely you'll have to calm him down if he starts panicking_

_EyeforEye: Alright we can do that_

_PainterGirl: So when are we going to do this?_

_Koko-Puffs: Unfortunately, our next mandatory class is a while away, so we're gonna have to lie a bit to him in order to do this_

_Koko-Puffs: Shinji, if Mikado texts you, let him know that the next mandatory class was moved to this Friday due to the teacher having a field trip coming up_

_FireDad: Alright, but how do you know he'll text me?_

_Koko-Puffs: You and Hajime did help him to the infirmary, so he'll text one of you two to thank you for that_

_FireDad: Well then, leave it to me_

_Koko-Puffs: Emma, can you come with me to give the money to Syobai?_

_Emmy: Sure, I'll meet you at your room_

_Sorta: Guess we're good for now_

**_Mikado - > Shinji_ **

_Mikado: Hey Shinji_

_Mikado: Mikan told me you, Hajime and Iroha were the ones who brought me in_

_Mikado: So thank you for that_

_Shinji: Ah, no problem. You doing okay?_

_Mikado: Ah yeah, I think I'm coming down with something. I'll be fine though_

_Shinji: Ah, I see._

_Shinji: Also, our mandatory class was moved to this Friday, since the teacher has a field trip when our next mandatory class was supposed to be_

_Mikado: Ah, gotcha, thanks for letting me know_

_Mikado: By the way, what were you three doing that late in the kitchen?_

_Shinji: Ah, me and Hajime were going to grab some drinks when we bumped into Iroha who wanted a late-night snack. So we all went together_

_Mikado: Ah gotcha_

_Mikado: Well I gotta go_

_Mikado: See you_

_Shinji: See ya. Stay safe_


	7. Taking a Break

Hello there everyone! I know this is sudden but I decided to take a break from updates this month. This is apart of a challenge called No-Content November, where you can learn more from this link here:

https://dreamaredoodle.tumblr.com/post/628890925536542720/no-content-november-what-is-no-content-november

With this, updates will be on hold for the rest of the month. I'm sorry for bringing this up so suddenly but I need a break, and with school and other things taking up my time, I just need a chance to hold on to updates and to show you how much goes into my stories.

This will delay the end of this book and the release of Crybaby, the second SDRA2 fanfic which was set to release in January but will be released by the end of that month, or the beginning of February. I'll have to give specifics later on. 

Stay safe!

\- Admin


	8. Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF DARK THEMES AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE MENTIONS WITH A GUN
> 
> DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THIS TRIGGERS YOU

_Koko-Puffs: Everyone ready??_

_Koko-Puffs: Nikei, make sure Syobai is there_

_ChaoticBitch: Got it_

_Sorta: Heading out, see you all at class_

Mikado sighed, as he looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't lie to himself, he looked so tired. At that was a result of starving himself, and staying up most of the night crying.

"Just one class, they will never notice" Mikado mumbled putting his mask, cape and hat on, and grabbing his bag before heading out to the main school building, humming a tune as he made the normal 10-minute walk. Soon he arrived at the classroom as he opened the door, but what he saw was something he never expected. While usually, everyone would be in their seats, everyone was standing at the front of the class, chatting along with each other before going silent as they saw Mikado. Mikado was confused, concerned and a bit worried."Uh....is something going on?" He asked, stepping forward as he didn't notice that Nikei and Syobai had stepped behind him to block the door so he couldn't escape.

"Well, more or less, we've been waiting for you Mikado," Kokoro told him, holding her tablet by her side.

"F-For me? Well, I'm honoured you all actually wanted to see me, but why so?" Mikado asked, hiding how nervous he was.

"Simply to say, this is an intervention Mikado," Kokoro stated. "We have reason to believe you are harming yourself and we wish to help you. If you let us, this will be much easier for you, but if you don't then we will have to do it ourselves."

Mikado simply stood there, his mask reflecting a shocked look, but truly he was shocked and scared. How did they know?? He really wished he had enough MP at the moment but he just needed a bit more time to regenerate enough energy to teleport out. Mikado's mask changed to a laughing expression as he responded. "Are you guys serious?? Is that some kind of prank??" Mikado asked pushing down his nervousness and hoping it was just a really bad joke.

"Unfortunately not Mikado, this is real. We really want to help you" Emma responded, who was beside Kokoro.

Mikado gulped silently as he took a step back. "Well, I don't think this is necessary so if you excuse me I'm going just go-" Mikado said turning around but seeing that the door was blocked.

"Nice try, you aren't getting away from this Mikado," Nikei told him, crossing his arms. Mikado's mask had a look of panic.

"Since you don't seem to want to do this with consent, we'll follow along with our plan. Nikei, Syobai, you know what to do" Kokoro told them.

"You take the mask off Newsies, I'll hold him," Syobai said to Nikei as he lunged at Mikado, barely giving him time to react as he pinned his arms behind his back, facing him towards Kokoro and the others.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Mikado yelped, very much panicking at the moment.

"No can do," Syobai said having a tight grip on Mikado.

"You'll thank us later," Nikei said to Mikado, as he took off his mask. It took him a second to adjust to the light as he unintentionally looked Kokoro right in the eye, giving her the chance she needed to see all his past. What she didn't expect however was the amount of information she got. All of Mikado's memories were much more than she ever expected as she gasped softly, her eyes widening.

"K-Kokoro??" Emma asked, worried when she gasped.

"I-I'm fine," Kokoro said adjusting her glasses.

Mikado realized that the other saw everything. "N-No...nonono!" He gasped.

"Can't you stay still?!" Nikei grumbled, pulling out his gun to get the other to stay silent, but Syobai underestimated how strong the other was as he took the chance to pull free of Syobai's grasp, grabbing Nikei's gun and teleporting away.

"Shit!" Syobai groaned, clearly underestimating Mikado's strength.

"He took my gun, that fucking prick," Nikei said annoyed.

"I think that's the least of your worries....we have to find him.." Kokoro told Nikei.

"Why is that?" Iroha asked.

"You may have not seen it, but all of his memories, his past...he's in danger of hurting himself more with Nikei's gun..."

'Do you mean..?" Shinji asked not wanting to think about that.

"Yes, exactly what you're thinking. We need to find him. Half of us should split up to find him and the others should stay with me to discuss what I learned and what we should do to help Mikado" Kokoro said. "Since the guys are more physically stronger than us girls, I'll put most of them to find Mikado" She pulled out her tablet and typed in a couple of things, then showing the class the list.

"Emma, Sora, Iroha, Yuri, Hibiki and Kanade will stay with me. Hajime, Shinji, Nikei, Syobai, Setsuka and Yuki will go find Mikado" She said.

"Alright, but once we find him, what should we do? He's probably panicking now so bringing him back won't be easy" Setsuka asked.

Kokoro thought before responding. "If you can, reason with him and calm him down. If not, you might have to render him unconscious. Since I am not coming with you, the second option will most likely be your only one" She explained.

"Why you involving me?" Syobai asked. "I only was paid to hold him down, not go on a wild goose chase for him."

"Oh my god our classmate might be on the verge of killing himself and all you care about is the money??" Yoruko said upset.

"I'll pay you later Syobai, and I'll include extra for doing this. So please help us" Kokoro requested.

Syobai was silent as he sighed. "Fine, better not go back on that."

"Alright then let's go!" Hajime said as the search team went out.

**_*Yuki created a chat*_ **

**_*Yuki renamed the chat to "Finding Mikado Squad"*_ **

**_*Yuki added 5 other people*_ **

_Yuki: Use this chat to say what locations you been to_

_Shinji: Good idea Yuki!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! That was an intense episode coming back right after the break! Sorry about that guys! But get excited, as updates finally return! And with this one, I come to request something of all of the fans of this book.
> 
> If you may or may not know, this is going to be a five-book series, each focusing on a certain character. And in the fifth book, the cast is going to be going on a trip, but you see, I don't wanna take everyone. I might miss a character by accident. So, I need your help. Until this book finishes, I'll be having a poll up, where you can choose anyone from DR1, SDR2, DRV3, DRA, SDRA2, or DR: Rebirth to have in this final book! The top 6 highest winners will be chosen! It's pretty much a popularity contest, so vote for your favourite and get your friends to do so as well! Note, some characters aren't available due to certain reasons, and I can't say why. 
> 
> Here's the poll link. It'll also be available through the Linktree in my bio: https://forms.gle/CvdzYN4uK69si5XW8 
> 
> If there are any issues, please comment below and I will fix them! May the best character win!


	9. Wild Goose Chase with Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND MENTIONS OF HURTING/CUTTING ONESELF
> 
> DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU

After everyone left, Sora was the first to speak up.

"Alright Kokoro, please tell us what you found," Sora said

"Very well, this is quite a lot, so bear with me. Mikado was orphaned at a young age and was transferred to many homes, some decent, but some much worse. He developed a mentality that he would never be loved, as he believed that was why he was orphaned and transferred around. He always pushed himself away from others by being mean. I also found out that Mikado did not have magic as his original talent. He seemed to be an expert in computer programming but seemed to abandon it after learning magic. As I mentioned, those burns under his gloves were from magic, but it seemed like he had done it on purpose. That also includes the cuts. He constantly sees himself as a monster, and as a result, he hurts himself to make himself feel better. That seems to be the summary of it" Kokoro said. Everyone, even Yuri had paled from the story.

"I....never knew Mikado felt this way," Yoruko said.

"S-So he wanted us to hate him, so that's why he was always so mean?" Iroha asked.

"Exactly, he didn't do it because he wanted to, it was a result of the mentality he had," Kokoro explained.

"So...now with this, what should we do?" Yuri asked.

"We need to comfort him about this. I'm more than willing to offer therapy about this, but at least letting him know he doesn't need to keep this act up. It's not going to be easy, but if we are there to support him and treat him properly, he will get better." Kokoro told them.

"T-Then let's do that!" Hibiki said. "I kinda regret being mean to him.."

"It wasn't your fault sis...we all had no idea," Kanade comforted her sister.

Back with Mikado, he was just on the run for his life. He was scared, he didn't know what to do. He always had that demon in his head telling him how much of a monster he was but now that everyone knew, it was just getting worse. He just wanted it to end, and he could end it all at the moment. But he was too scared, so he just kept running. Turning a corner, he smacked right into someone, dropping the gun and falling to the ground.

"Shit sorry!" Mikado said getting up, nearly forgetting the gun as he looked up to the person who also was on the ground. It was someone he had never seen before, with green hair, a long black jacket with a rainbow, and a scarf.

"Hey, it's alright. Should've been watching where I was going" The tall man said. He looked young, almost around the same age as Mikado, but he was much taller than anyone he saw. Mikado thought he was pretty handsome but shook it off.

"I-I should go-!" Mikado said as he rushed past him, but stopped as the other grabbed his wrist.

"Woah-! Wait a second, you dropped your...gun" The man said not realizing it was a gun until he turned back to point at it. The man let go of Mikado's wrist and picked it up, giving it back.

"Ah...thanks" Mikado took the gun back.

"No problemo, glad to help!" The man smiled. Mikado blushed a bit, god this guy was cute. He wondered what his name was, but his thoughts were cut short when he saw down the hall, Syobai, Nikei and Setsuka turning the corner.

"Ah-ha! Found ya!" Nikei said. Mikado jumped as he bolted past the man, not even giving a goodbye as Teruya stood there confused.

"Uh...you guys looking for him?" He asked.

"You could say that. Never seen you around" Setsuka said to the tall man.

"Ah, yeah, my name is Teruya, I'm the Ultimate Merchant. I'm in Class 79" He told them. "Is everything okay?"

"It's a lot to explain so just come with us!" Nikei said.

"Wait what-" Teruya said before Setsuka grabbed him by the coat and pulled him along.

"We'll explain everything as we go!" Nikei said as they continued running. Back with Shinji, Hajime and Yuki, they bumped into someone on their way.

"Nyeh! Be careful, geez!" Himiko, the Ultimate Magician said to the three. Yuki actually knew her a bit.

"Ah,sorry Himiko..." Yuki said.

"What are you even doing running down the halls?" She asked.

"Ah, we're looking for Mikado. It's a long story.." Hajime told her.

"Mikado?? What's going on?" Himiko asked.

"Ah yeah, you two are friends, right?" Yuki asked.

"Of course! Mages and Wizards share a special bond. We practice magic together!" Himiko smiled, proud of the fact.

"Well then, you should know..." Shinji said as they quickly summarized what happened.

"Nyeh...poor Mikado...I never knew how much pain he was in. I found it weird that he's been avoiding our magic practicing sessions these last couple of weeks." She said. "Alright, I'll help you find him!" 

"O-Oh you will? Thanks!" Yuki said.

"I won't be with you guys though. Mikado doesn't know I'm helping you, so if I go alone, he won't suspect me at all. I can use my magic to teleport around to find him if I know a location, and I can render him unconscious if I do find him" She said.

"I see...well I think we got a location," Hajime said checking his phone as Setsuka texted their group chat.

**_*Finding Mikado Squad*_ **

_Setsuka: We saw Mikado on the first floor, near the cafeteria. He got away however and we're chasing him_

_Yuki: I see. We found Himiko, who is a magician. She can teleport around and put Mikado asleep. She'll be alone so Mikado doesn't suspect her to be with us_

_Setsuka: Sounds good_

_Yuki: Alright, I'll add her to the chat_

**_*Yuki added Himiko to the chat*_ **

"Alright, he should be on the first floor," Yuki said to Himiko.

"Alright, leave it to me!" Himiko told them and in a flash, she teleported off.

"I never get how she does that..." Shinji mumbled as they headed off. Back with Mikado, he wasn't too far away from the cafeteria as mentioned, but he had managed to lose Syobai's group by navigating through a series of halls and confusing them. While running, he again bumped into someone, and in this case, it was Himiko who was wandering around after teleporting into the area.

"Nye-!" Himiko yelped, turning around to see the distressed Mikado. "Ah, Mikado!"

"Ah, Himiko, you gotta help me! It's hard to explain but the others are chasing after me!" Mikado said. "And I'm low on MP!"

"Ah, well I won't question it. But I'll help you out! I'll put an invisibility spell on you, it should give you time to find a place to hide" Himiko told him.

"Oh thank you so much," Mikado said, unaware that Himiko was also tricking him. Himiko took his hand and mumbled a Sleeping Spell she knew. All of a sudden, Mikado felt very tired.

"Huh..?" Mikado mumbled, yawning. "W-Why am I so tired..? H-Himiko what did...you...do..." He mumbled as he lost consciousness, falling to the ground.

Himiko caught the other before he hit the ground too harshly as she contacted the group.

_Himiko: I found him, he's in hallway 5 near the cafeteria. I rendered him unconscious with my magic_

_Setsuka: Great work Himiko! We're on our way!_


	10. It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PANIC ATTACKS IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU

**_*Later...*_ **

Mikado began to wake up, groaning a bit as it was the first time he slept in a long time, so waking up was a bit annoying. As he slowly remembered what happened, he recognized the area he was in wasn't his room as he shot up, nervous, before hearing a voice beside him.

"Ah, you're awake," Kokoro said, holding her tablet, and sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"K-Kokoro-" Mikado mumbled, his breath shortening, as he started to hyperventilate. Tears pricked his eyes as the voice in his head kept telling him the same horrible things over and over again.

**_You just make them worry for someone as pathetic as you_ **

**_They will never truly love you_ **

**_Everyone hates you_ **

Mikado then felt someone's hand in his, as he realized it was Kokoro's.

"Mikado..if you can hear me, gently squeeze my hand," Kokoro said as Mikado did so softly. "Alright, with me, take a breath in slowly, through your nose, as it fills your lower lungs, then upper lungs. Then hold your breath for three seconds, and after exhale slowly. We'll repeat this till you can calm down. I'll do it with you" Kokoro said as she counted to three, and with Mikado, they slowly breathed in, then held their breath, and exhaled. This repeated for a couple more times until Mikado relaxed quite a bit, the voice disappearing in his head. "How are you feeling now Mikado?" Kokoro asked, letting go of his hand.

"B-Better...thank you..K-Kokoro I-" Mikado said before being interrupted.

"I have a feeling you want to apologize about what happened, right?" Kokoro said as Mikado nodded. "I understand you feel guilty, with what happened to you, it's understandable. We can talk about that later though, someone actually wanted to see you" 

"H-Huh..? Who..?" Mikado asked.

"You can come in Teruya," Kokoro said to the door as he came in. Mikado felt his cheeks heated up, seeing him again. He didn't expect to see the green-haired man he saw earlier so soon.

"This is Teruya, he told me you bumped into him during the chase and wanted to check in on you," Kokoro said getting up. "I'll allow you both to have some privacy," She said as she headed out of the room.

Teruya gave him a smile as he took a seat. "Hey...how are you feeling?"

"I-I'm well," Mikado responded, blushing a bit.

"That's good. I was quite worried after hearing what happened. Definitely explains a lot." Teruya said. "Ah, my bad, I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Teruya Otori, the Ultimate Merchant. I'm in Class 79." He said.

"Ah...I should also introduce myself. I'm Mikado Sannoji, the Ultimate Wizard." He said. "I should also apologize for running away earlier..." He said.

"Hey, it's fine. You were scared, and you didn't know what to do" He said. "I would probably do the same if I was in your shoes. I know we just met...but I want to help out too. You seem really nice, and if you need anything, I'm here to help."

Mikado was trying not to blush but failing. "T-Thanks...that means a lot," He smiled.

"No problemo!" Teruya said as he pulled out a paper and a pen and quickly wrote down his number, giving it to Mikado. "My number. Perhaps we could go out and get some food together. I'll let you rest now. See ya!" Teruya said heading out.

Mikado looked at the piece of paper, blushing as he smiled widely. He was in love.

**_*Later....*_ **

**_*Sorta added Mikado to Class Groupchat*_ **

**_*Mikado changed their name to MagicBoi*_ **

_MagicBoi: Hello there everyone_

_FireDad: Hey Mikado! How are you feeling?_

_MagicBoi: Better, but the Nurse recommended I stay in the infirmary for a day or so to get back my energy_

_MagicBoi: I feel better already_

_Sorta: That's good_

_Hostess: We should all come out and apologize for how we treated you_

_Melody: I actually agree, we shouldn't have been so mean_

_MagicBoi: Hey, it's alright_

_MagicBoi: It's my fault too_

_MagicBoi: I was the one who acted mean first_

_ProteinMom: Well I guess it was both sides fault in this case_

_MagicBoi: Guess so_

_MagicBoi: Are things cool?_

_Rhythm: Yeah_

_EyeForEye: Glad to have you back Mikado_

_MagicBoi: Thanks! :D_

_MagicBoi: Alright now that's out of the way, all the straights go offline_

_ChaoticBitch: Alright what? Why??_

_MagicBoi: I am dealing with an issue and I'm too lazy to make another group chat_

_MagicBoi: Plus most of us are gay/lesbian/bisexual_

_Sorta: Actually very true_

_Sorta: I think that just leaves Kanade, Yuri, Nikei, Iroha and Syobai_

_Sorta: Unless something between Nikei and Syobai is happening and Nikei is hiding secrets_

_MagicBoi: :o_

_PainterGirl: Definitely can see that happening_

_ChaoticBitch: Don't you dare ship us!_ _  
_

_ChaoticBitch: I'm out!_

**_*ChaoticBitch went offline*_ **

_Rhythm: Well I'm going get going too_

_Rhythm: Have fun with whatever is going on_

**_*Rhythm went offline*_ **

_FireDad: Iroha you go offline too_

_PainterGirl: I will_

_PainterGirl: Going make some fanart of this new ship_

**_*PainterGirl went offline*_ **

_Hostess: Alright so what's your problem??_

_MagicBoi: I THINK I'M IN LOVE AND I DON'T KNOW IF THE PERSON I LIKE IS GAY_

_ProteinMom: Who is it?_

_MagicBoi: Teruya from Class 79_

_Emmy: Ah so green beanpole_

_LuckyBoi: G R E E N B E A N P O L E_

_MagicBoi: He offered to go get food together and I dunno if it's a date or not_

_Hostess: I think it seems like he wants to get to know you_

_Hostess: Definitely a good start_

_Koko-Puffs: I think just go for it and see how it goes_

_MagicBoi: Alright I will_

_MagicBoi: Thank you my fellow lesbians, gays, and bisexuals!_ _  
_

_Emmy: Glad to help!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after that happy ending, why don't you all check out my poll: https://forms.gle/rABoKwUChEPadFaZ7
> 
> We only got seven responses and if you want your favourites to be in the finale of this series, you gotta vote!


	11. Hooking Up

**_*Later...*_ **

**_*Mikado was added to Mikado + Teruya = Love*_ **

**_*Mikado was renamed to "Teruya'sB-Friend*_ **

_Teruya'sB-Friend: ??_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Who made this??_

_ClownGirl: Hello future boyfriend of Teruya!_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Excuse me???_ _  
_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Who are you??_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: What's with my name??_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: AND WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON??_

_CaptainPilot: Relax dude_

_CaptainPilot: Satsuki we agreed to introduce ourselves first_

_ClownGirl: Sorry got excited_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: So please explain who you both are??_

_CaptainPilot: I'm Haruhiko Kobashikawa, from Class 79. I'm the Ultimate Pilot!_

_ClownGirl: I'm Satsuki Iranami, also from Class 79! The Ultimate Clown!_

_ClownGirl: We're both good friends of Teruya!_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Ohhh nice to meet you two!_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: So what is up with my name??_

_ClownGirl: You're obviously going to be Teruya's future boyfriend duh!_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: What makes you say that??_

_CaptainPilot: Just leave her, she's excited_

_CaptainPilot: Teruya told us about you and he seemed really excited to get to know you_

_ClownGirl: You should've seen it_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: But he might just be doing it in a friendly way! I mean, I don't know he's gay or not!_

_ClownGirl: Pfff you think Teruya's straight??_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: He isn't??_ _  
_

_CaptainPilot: Of course not!_

_CaptainPilot: Like, he wears a rainbow on his jacket_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: I just figured that it was his style_

_ClownGirl: Nope!_

_ClownGirl: He's gay! And judging that you asked that, you probably aren't straight. And you're interested in him!_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Well yeah I'm gay too_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: And I might be interested in him too..._

_ClownGirl: CALLED IT. IT'S TRUE LOVE_

_CaptainPilot: Easy there Satsuki_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Well since I'm here and I told you this. You guys have known him for a while, right?_

_CaptainPilot: Yep! We knew each other before even joining Hope's Peak!_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Well he invited me to get food and I want to impress him. What does he like?_

_ClownGirl: Well I don't think you should worry about that_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: What do you mean?_

_CaptainPilot: Satsuki's right on this one_

_CaptainPilot: You should just be yourself!_

_CaptainPilot: He wants to get to know the real you, not a version he would like_

_CaptainPilot: Just act like you normally do and everything will be fine_

_ClownGirl: He does seem to be really interested in you, so just relax, and act normal!_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Well if you guys say so_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Thanks_

_CaptainPilot: No problem dude! Glad to help_

_ClownGirl: Good luck with Teruya, and if you need anything, we got you!_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Well I do have a question for you both_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: How did you even get that number??_

_CaptainPilot: Well you have Satsuki to thank for that one_

_CaptainPilot: She got really excited when Teruya told us about you, and took his phone off him when he fell asleep during class and took the number_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Without him noticing??_ _  
_

_ClownGirl: Yep!_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Well I should get going then and confirm the days with Teruya to hang out_

_ClownGirl_ _: Let us know when you do that!_ _  
_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: Will do, thanks!_

_Teruya'sB-Friend: See ya_

_CaptainPilot: See ya!_

**_Mikado - > Crush (Teruya)_ **

_Mikado: Hey Teruya!_

_Mikado: It's Mikado_

_Mikado: Wanna set up the date to hang out? Finally free from the infirmary_

_Crush (Teruya): Hey Mikado! Sure!_

_Crush (Teruya): How does this Sunday at 1 pm sound?_

_Mikado: Works for me! Where should we meet?_

_Crush (Teruya): How about in front of Hope's Peak?_

_Mikado: Sure!_

_Mikado: See you then! :)_

_Crush (Teruya): See you!_


	12. Stalking Team

**_*_ ** **_Meanwhile...*_ **

**_*Satsuki created a chat*_ **

**_*Satsuki renamed the chat "Mikado and Teruya Date Stalking Team*_ **

**_*Satsuki added 3 people*_ **

_Nikei: ??? Alright what is this??_

_Kokichi: Oooo another random group chat_

_Nikei: Wait Kokichi??_

_Kokichi: The one and only!_

_Kokichi: You're Nikei Yomiuri right?? The Ultimate Journalist from Class 80_

_Nikei: Yeah_

_Nikei: Wait_

_Nikei: Did you make this??_

_Nikei: I know you do a lot of shitty pranks!_

_Kokichi: Hey don't be mean!_

_Kokichi: My pranks are amazing_

_Kokichi: And scroll up dimwit, I didn't make the chat_

_Satsuki: Are you two done??_

_Satsuki: We have a plan to discuss!_

_Nikei: Who the fuck are you??_

_Kokichi: Oh you're Satsuki! From Class 79!_

_Kokichi: I heard a lot about you_

_Kokichi: And that other guy in the chat named Haruhiko is your boyfriend right??_

_Satsuki: EFJSDSD_

_Haruhiko: HOW DID YOU KNOW??_

_Kokichi: Just a guess!_

_Haruhiko:..._

_Nikei: Ignoring how he guessed that so easily_

_Nikei: What is this chat for??_

_Satsuki: Ah right!_

_Satsuki: Thanks to Chihiro I was able to find out the date for Teruya and Mikado's date!_

_Nikei: Wait, he has a date??_

_Nikei: Oh wait nevermind he did mention having some romance troubles in our groupchat_

_Kokichi: Well it's news for me!_

_Kokichi: Mikado and I are very good friends and he didn't even tell me_

_Nikei: Why would he tell someone like you that??_

_Kokichi: Because we're friends! ^_^_

_Nikei: Okay....but why am I involved?_

_Haruhiko: Well figured you would be good at stalking plus you could easily blackmail him and stuff_

_Nikei: Well I agree with the second statement_

_Nikei: The first is not true!_ _  
_

_Kokichi: Isn't stalking what a journalist does??_

_Nikei: Of course not!_

_Nikei: But I'm in!_

_Nikei: When is it??_

_Satsuki: Sunday at 1 pm_

_Satsuki: They're meeting in front of Hope's Peak so we need to be there early!_

_Satsuki: Be there by 12:30_

_Nikei: That's early! But I'll be there_

_Nikei: This better be worth it_

_Kokichi: Oh it definitely will!_

_Haruhiko: Also wear something different from what you normally wear_ _  
_

_Nikei: Well I gotta go find that first_

_Satsuki: Then see you then!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final update of 2020! Be excited as Mikado and Teruya go on their first date in the next update in the new year! 
> 
> Also, if you have not voted on the SDRA2 Opinion Poll, please do! The link is here:
> 
> https://forms.gle/sTbyNyQVvRBiB2cm9
> 
> And it's also in my Linktree in my bio! Have an amazing new year everyone!
> 
> \- Admin


	13. A Romantic Afternoon

**_ *That Following Sunday* _ **

Like promised, Nikei arrived at 12:30, in front of Hope's Peak wearing [different clothes](https://em.wattpad.com/9c955add9f672bdafb97b03ee616ef7a063feeaa/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f304e464c6e2d4d426f49446872773d3d2d3934363739313738312e313633346363303530376232373661643238333332343131333036372e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) like he was told to as he looked around for the others. "Now where are they..?" He mumbled before being pulled into a bush from behind. Before he could scream, he saw it was Kokichi.

"Relax! It's just me!" Kokichi said pulling down[ his mask](https://em.wattpad.com/a0700313d0cd95da4dfd3afd463c8f1668d974c0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f535877394d4359577963586163513d3d2d3934363739313738312e313633346363303430393432316335663334313833343433333739372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). "You look pretty good! Except why do you wear coats all the time?? Doesn't it get hot??"

"Not really....are Satsuki and Haruhiko here yet?" Nikei asked

"Nope! I got here a while ago so I just been waiting!" Kokichi smiled as Nikei noticed he had a drawstring bag on his shoulders. Before he could ask, Kokichi noticed Satsuki and Haruhiko looking near the gate for them.

"Over here, guys!" Kokichi said waving as they came over.

"Sorry we were late, we had things to do," Haruhiko said to them.

"Is she the "things" you were doing?" Kokichi said with a smirk as they both went red. "Just kidding! We should keep an eye on them! It's almost time!"

After Satsuki and Haruhiko both shook off their blush, they all hid as they waited for the two to come. [Teruya ](https://em.wattpad.com/1aa491f29f06130223750bc4f4eb4ddda0ff4b5f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f65744959434b45527638685564413d3d2d3934363739313738312e313633346363303166396532306161643531363331363431303937312e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)was the first to arrive, wearing a pretty good outfit as he waited, humming a tune while doing so. It was 1:15 when Mikado arrived.

"Ah, Teruya!" Mikado said as Teruya turned around, the team looking to see, as all of them were shocked to see what Mikado was wearing.

[Mikado ](https://em.wattpad.com/1f308f45c242405aaa2be6b1ea0b06c66c7762cf/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f584a52723251445a4a6b4c564e413d3d2d3934363739313738312e3136333463633033303838346261356431343439303731383433382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)was wearing a purple coat, white undershirt and black pants. He had his white gloves on still and his hair was up in a small ponytail, as he wore his glasses. Teruya was blushing as he stared at Mikado.

"Holy cow...! He really cleaned up" Nikei whispered to the others.

"Yeah! He's not even wearing his mask!" Kokichi pointed out.

"Sorry I was late..." Mikado told Teruya.

"I-It's fine, did something happen?" Teruya asked.

"Well...it's a long story..." Mikado then began to explain what happened.

**_ *Flashback!* _ **

Mikado was in his room, mentally freaking out on what to wear! He had never been on a date or even hung out with someone before, so he didn't know what to wear. He groaned in frustration as he then heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it, seeing Setsuka, Hibiki, Kanada, Sora and Yoruko.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mikado asked.

"We're here to help you out!" Hibiki said with a smile.

"Huh?" Mikado was confused.

"Your date's in an hour or so right? We wanted to help you get ready! And judging that you seem stressed, you haven't found something to wear" Yoruko said.

"Ah...yeah" Mikado couldn't lie to them.

"Then leave it to us! We'll help you out!" Setsuka said with a smile as they came in. "Alright, let's see what you got!" 

**_ *Flashback over...* _ **

"I didn't think it'll take that long but they wanted me to look my best..." Mikado sighed.

"Well, they definitely helped..." Teruya mumbled blushing.

"Huh?" Mikado looked over at him, not hearing him.

"N-Nothing, we should get going!" Teruya told him as he led the way. "I know this great place to eat that's not too far from here," 

As Mikado and Teruya chatted and made their way, Nikei decided to question what Kokichi was carrying in his bag.

"Kokichi, what's in the bag?" Nikei asked.

"Ah, lemma show you!" Kokichi said as he pulled out some obviously tall books and newspapers.

"Eh? What are those for?" Satsuki asked.

"To hide behind while we watch them eat! It'll make it easier for us to not get caught!" Kokichi explained.

"Oooo that is useful! Nice job Kokichi!" Haruhiko said.

"Thanks!" Kokichi said stuffing them back into his drawstring bag and putting it over his shoulders before seeing the couple arrive at a corner street cafe, which wasn't far from the mall in their area. It looked pretty nice.

"Looks like it's our turn to go in everyone| Kokichi smirked, putting his mask back on as they headed in.

"Satsuki, remember not to get too excited. If they find us, we're screwed" Haruhiko told his girlfriend.

"I know!" Satsuki said as they got a seat not too far from the couple, who were sitting near a window, chatting with each other. Kokichi and Nikei shared a newspaper while Haruhiko and Satsuki shared a book as they listened in.

"So you can perform magic right?? Can I see some?" Teruya asked.

"Well, sure!" Mikado said snapping his fingers as a red magic circle appeared, as he made a fire in the shape of a flower appear, as it soon disappeared.

"Woah!" Teruya was amazed.

"Here's another one," Mikado said, leaning and grabbing what seemed to be nothing from behind Teruya's ear, but he pulled out a rose for him. Teruya blushed as he smiled.

"Thanks," Teruya said, taking the flower. "Your magic is really cool, you're lucky to have such a neat talent!"

"You think so..? Well, your talent is cool too. Being the Ultimate Merchant, you must be good at business management" Mikado said.

"Yeah...I learned from the best, my dad. He taught me everything since I was a kid. I want to take over our store once I finish studying at Hope's Peak" Teruya said.

"That's so sweet...I'm glad you have such a nice father," Mikado smiled as Teruya blushed more. Soon the waiter came and took their orders while the spying team discuss among themselves.

"Boooo this is boring! Those two just need to admit their feelings for each other! It's so obvious!" Kokichi said.

"We can't rush it Kokichi, we just have to watch them and see where things go," Nikei told him as he did take a couple of pictures for good blackmail.

"I agree with Nikei, something interesting is bound to happen," Haruhiko added.

The date continued normally otherwise. They chatted as Mikado performed some other tricks as they ate. After they split the bill and paid, they headed back to in front of Hope's Peak.

"This was really nice..." Mikado told him with a smile.

"Yeah..." Teruya said smiling back as they both seemed to have something on their mind.

"I want to ask you something," They both said at the same time, which surprised both of them, causing them to laugh.

"You can go first..." Mikado told Teruya.

"W-Well..um...I was thinking..." Teruya stuttered, taking the other's hand as Mikado blushed. "I really...really like you..and I want to go out with you...as your boyfriend."

Nikei was recording the entire thing on his phone as the team, especially Satsuki was getting excited.

Mikado blushed as he gently held the other's hand. "Yeah...I was going to ask the same thing...I would love to be your boyfriend."

Teruya's smile grew wider as he picked up the other and spun him around. "I'm so glad!" Teruya smiled as Mikado giggled.

After setting down Mikado, Teruya leaned in. "C-Can...I-?" He asked, but didn't need to even finish his sentence as Mikado leaned in and kissed the other softly on the lips.

Teruya went quite red as he kissed the other back.

Satsuki couldn't contain herself as she squealed, a bit too loudly, which the two heard as they jumped, pulling away from each other.

"D-Did you hear that?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah...and I have a feeling I know who it is!" Teruya said going to the bush the group was hiding behind as he saw the four of them.

"Shit...." Nikei said trying to hide his phone.

"N-Nikei?! K-Kokichi?! What are you guys doing??" Mikado asked, upset and pretty angry.

"Uhhh it's not what it looks like..." Kokichi said simply as the group backed up.

"Damnit Satsuki, why did you have to get us caught like that??" Nikei said to Satsuki.

"I couldn't help it, it was too cute!" Satsuki retorted back.

"So you were spying on us! I had a feeling someone was staring at us during the date!" Teruya said angrily.

"Hey, we were curious!" Haruhiko told him. "But I think we should make a run for it so if you excuse us-" he said quickly as they all dashed off

"Get back here!" Teruya yelled as they chased them.

_***NOTE: The pictures used were just for reference. They are not mine!** _


	14. Love in Full Bloom

**_*Class Groupchat*_ **

**_*3:00pm*_ **

_Emmy: HOLY SHIT GUYS_

_Emmy: YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW_

_ProteinMom: What did you see??_

_Koko-Puffs: Emma and I were outside our dorm building, taking a walk_

_Emmy: Then we see this_

**_*Emmy sent chasescene.mp4*_ **

_Rhythm: Is that..._

_FireDad: That's Mikado and the green guy is Teruya_

_PainterGirl: Who are they chasing??_

_Emmy: The purple guy is Kokichi_

_Koko-Puffs: The black suit is Nikei_

_Emmy: And the other two are Haruhiko and Satsuki from Class 79_

_Melody: So why are they being chased??_

_Emmy: Teruya and Mikado just had their date...soo_

_Hostess: Ooooo I see_

_Emmy: Yep, looks like they were being spied on_

_EyeforEye: Welp they're screwed_

_EyeforEye: Put a F in the chat for them_

_Sorta: F_

_Hostess: F_

_Emmy: F_

_Melody: F_

_Rhythm: F_

_FireDad: Shouldn't we stop them???_

_ProteinMom: Probably_

_EyeforEye: Nah Mikado wouldn't kill them_

_EyeforEye: I think_

_PainterGirl: What do you mean you think??_

_Sorta: We'll see later_

**_*4:00 pm*_ **

_EyeforEye: @ChaoticBitch you alive_

_ChaoticBitch: Yes_

_ChaoticBitch: My suit was burned up tho_

_Melody: Damn Mikado got you good_

_MagicBoi: That's what you get for spying on my date!_

_ChaoticBitch: And you deleted all my blackmail!_

_MagicBoi: You shouldn't have been there!_

_ProteinMom: Calm down you two_

_Emmy: How did the date go?_

_ChaoticBitch: They kissed_

_MagicBoi: NIKEI O///O_

_PainterGirl: This is my new OTP_

_Sorta: So you're dating, congrats!_ _  
_

_MagicBoi: Thanks_

_MagicBoi: Is this how having a partner feels like_

_Sorta: Yes_

_MagicBoi: It feels amazing! :D_

_FireDad: Glad to see it went well!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the finale! Next week will be the Epilogue of this book, along with the intro of Crybaby, the second SDRA2 Book.
> 
> This also means there's a week left to enter the poll! We have 18 voters, so if you want a chance to have your favourite character a part of the finale of this series, then vote!
> 
> Link is here: https://forms.gle/MNufJ9homcMJca1D8
> 
> Thank you all for the support and see you for the Epilogue next week! 
> 
> \- Admin


	15. Epilogue

?? just arrived back to her dorm room, humming a tune as she pulled out her phone and noticed a voicemail was there, as well as a missed call from [REDACTED]. She played the voicemail as she set her bag down.

_"Hello there ??. We hope you've been well. Just a reminder that we expect to see some of your work this week when you come to visit during the weekend. Last time, your work was not very good, so we expect better this time ??. You are the Ultimate [REDACTED] for a reason. We are very excited about when Winter Break comes around and you can come, and continue your training. We have very high expectations for you, so we hope you do not let us down. We will see you then"_

?? felt tears running down her face as she gripped her phone, throwing it on the bed and flopping onto it as well. _"Why can't it just end...?"_ She thought as she saw the calendar on the wall across her room, and the date circled near the end of the month, on Halloween.

**_"This time...I will escape...I will never go back there...not anymore..."_ **

_**To be continued in Crybaby - SDRA2 Fanfic (Book 2)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this book! I hope you all look forward to Crybaby! The first chapter releases next week! Additionally, the results of the poll will be available through my Wattpad Announcements and/or my Instagram, both linked in my bio! See you soon!
> 
> \- Admin


End file.
